


What Did You Do To Your Hair?

by IndigoMoon761



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, anyone else seen season two yet, bens hair was awful, it was great, the sparrow academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMoon761/pseuds/IndigoMoon761
Summary: Just the Umbrella Academy kids roasting Ben from the Sparrow Academy and his emo hair.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 393





	What Did You Do To Your Hair?

"Who the hell are these assholes?" asked Not-Ben. 

"Okay," said Five, "one. Rude. Two, what the fuck did you do to your hair?"

Not-Ben looked afronted. "What?"

Allison nodded. "Yeah, it looked so much better when you were dead."

Not-Ben stiffened. "Excuse me-"

"Not like that!" They all said at once. 

"Just," Klaus continued. "when you were dead, it had a certain je ne sais quoi."

"Ever thought about cutting it a bit shorter, no more fringe, that sort of stuff?" Luther asked. 

"And he should get rid of the moustache all together." Vanya said.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend just finished season two of tua and came up with this.


End file.
